camp Crater Lake
by mgaudry
Summary: Prologue: 11 years ago a young boy who was always quiet an outsider if you will had no friends, just his sister. Clark was always bullied and beaten was only loved by his foster sister. See, Clark Kent adopted by a very abusive mother Maxima who always


This is an **AU **story: (See No Evil and Friday the 13th Style}. Fill free to comment because this is my first fan fiction Thanks. (couples: Bless, Lexanna, Dollie, Chimmy, Vara, Later on mostly Clois).

Rated: M- If you are 15 or younger please do not read this fic. This will contain nudity, sexual content, profanity, a lot of blood.

**CAMP CRATER LAKE**

Prologue: 11 years ago a young boy who was always quiet( an outsider if you will ) had no friends, just his sister. Clark was always bullied and beaten was only loved by his foster sister. See, Clark Kent adopted by a very abusive mother Maxima who always beat him whether he did something good or bad or did nothing, but it never went farther because of his foster sister Tess. Tess loved him and always protected him, and since she was on her schools hockey team, Clark and Tess always practiced together and would be the one wearing his hockey mask being the goalie and all. Tess was the only one who knew he was different. Not only wasn't he human, Clark also had abilities beyond normal man and their was a problem their were rage and anger in her brothers eyes. One rainy day in Camp Crater Lake, Clark and Tess were walking and talking on the way to their bunks, when all of a sudden 3 teenagers pushed him running dace first on the edge of the dock, Clark hated the water (he could drink it but couldn't swim and the lake had kryptonite in it), Tess tried to fight the other two because she knew his weakness was kryptonite and it would kill him, Tess but the both of them grabbed her and held her as they made her watch helplessly as their leader was beating the shit of her brother and drowning him because they felt like it ( to them he was freak who should be dead). Tess tried over and over to fight them off but it was to late, the leader hade just drowned her big brother to death. The three of them ran away and let Tess run crying to her brothers body. She couldn't believe it, she had promise to always protect him and failed. Nine days later was the funeral and she and her best friends Lois Lane and Bart Allen were the only ones their, Tess knew her own mother wouldn't give a damn about coming to the funeral. She lay down on his grave and placed his hockey mask in front of his tombstone crying. Bart and Lois each lay a hand on her shoulders, Tess said something in kryptonian which Clark had taught her before getting up and leaving with her best friends, her best friends thought what she said were gibberish, but what she said was "In time everyone who pushed or bullied you will heir time to die a slow agonizing death and revenge will come to those who deserve it, rest my beloved big brother for I pray you shall rising again against those who deserve it". As soon they got in the generals car and drove away, a strange glowing light came from Clark's grave and his right hand punched a whole to the surface and grabbed the mask. While Tess was in the car the Lois's father was driving, Lois and Bart were asleep in the back, when the car was out of the cemetery, the passengers in the car heard a loud roar and that woke up the passengers in the back and three of the four passengers were terrified for a few minutes then thought it was nothing. But the four passenger wasn't afraid and knew what and it was and knew that her prayers were answered.

**CHAPTER 1: Going back to Camp Crater Lake **

11 years later: Outskirts of Metropolis, their was four floor white high tech mansion. The sun was shinning through the bedroom waking the sleeping woman, Tess turn to the other side grunting, she never was a morning person. Now twenty one, she is a multibillionaire and is the youngest ever in owning a multibillion company, she is the owner and C.E.O of Kent Tech. Tess go up to go take a shower.( the shower has everything including a 60 inch wide screen television in the front shower wall). She stepped in the shower and started to wash her hair and today was not a good day. It was the anniversary of the day her brother died, but she knew he was somehow alive or undead, she still remembers that day and has nightmares about it, and Tess remembers that roar, that roar was her brothers roar. Today was going to be a bad day because some of her friends convinced her to come with them to closed down Camp Crater Lake and she didn't know how she agreed to go with them. As she finished her shower and got dress wearing jeans a red sweatshirt and black leather jacket and black sunglasses she looked in the mirror looking at herself "Why I'm my doing this, oh right Lois talked me into it" she got her duffle bag and got outside seeing Bart and Lois waiting for her in the jeep and the both of them knew she wouldn't talk for a while. They were going to meet the others at the camp. Lois was quiet for a while because she was driving and put on the radio to rock and roll music " don't worry test everything will go great" replied Lois " hell yeah" replied Bart, Tess's boyfriend of four years, Tess tried to smile but Bart saw through her and kissed her, she reciprocated back the kiss passionately, while dating Bart the first two years he had told her his secret surprisingly she was more then okay with it and three months later with help of Kent Tech technology created the red suit for him and changed is name form impulse to the flash and he liked it. Lois saw through the rearview mirror and smile before looking at the road again, Lois knew how Tess felt after going back to the camp and knew today was the anniversary of Clarks death, Lois would never admit but she fell in love with Clark and was about to tell him but it was too late, she found out from Bart about what happened so she tried to cheer Tess up and Bart was sleeping with his head on Tess's shoulder" Tess you're going to have a great time beside would Clark want you to be this down" said Lois "no I guess not" replied Tess just shaking her head at Lois's attempt but smiled, Lois was like a sister to her since they became best friends. Lois and Tess saw the old rundown sign after the hour drive and woke Bart up.

As they entered the abandoned Camp, Lois was parking the jeep when she saw someone standing by the lake and Lois was scared when she saw him. The figure stood six foot four/ six foot seven wearing a torn dark red jacket, a torn blue plaid button shirt( you could see scars on the pale skin), torn faded dark blue boots jeans, muddy brown work boots, and what Lois also saw were black gloves , a hockey mask with somewhat long black hair, and she could see that the right eye was the good eye and what scared her is that In his left glove hand was a decapitated head with blood pouring out the eyes had screwdrivers in them and in the other a glove hand which was bloody was a machete with blood pouring down the blade.

They just stood staring at each other for what seemed like minutes until she felt a tap on her back " What the fuck !!" replied a jumping Lois turned around to see a confused Tess" Lois are you ok, what are you starring at" said Tess " that man" answered Lois" What man " answered Tess, Lois turned around to point out but when turned the creepy man was gone "never mind" said Lois and went to get to pack the jeep to a cabin, then she saw the rest of the gang was coming and smiled pushing what happened in the back of her mind and decided to unpack later and greet her friends so Bart and Lois went to greet the gang.

While Bart and Lois went to meet the meat the rest of their friends Tess just looked at the spot where Lois was looking and somehow her gut told her it washer big brother Clark and hoped she was right but also wrong because she knew the rage and anger he held deep inside. She just kept looking until she felt a tap on her head but that tap and turned around smiled and hugged her cousin Kara and hugged her cousin in law Victor Stone a.k.a Cyborg they met up with Lois and the rest of them and was about to start a conversation when heard tires and saw a sports car stop and saw in disgust that it was Lex and Lana Luther.

**CHAPTER 2: Let the Horror Begin**

Lex and Lana were talking to each other like they were above everyone else . Dinah and Oliver were stuck in a lip lock , Lois was swimming with Kara and victor and Bart and Tess were unpacking in one of the abandoned bunks. Later that night they were having a campfire and the Luther's decided to join as well . At midnight they were telling ghost stories but Lana and Tess didn't to do anything with them and went skinny dipping. While Tess was just floating and looking at the stars, something she did with Clark, Lana just knocked her out of the way" Oh Sorry" said Lana not meaning It "What the Hell is your Problem Lana" said an angry Tess " you want to know why and I'll tell you why, Its called Taking out the Competition" , instead of replying with words because all of Tess's life she has had it with her and she knew the reason, her brother, Tess had found out a week after Clark's death, that it was Lana's idea to do that to Clark and has never forgiven her for that nor will she ever forgive her for what happened to Clark and knowing Clark he wouldn't want her to start a fight so Tess pushed Lana into the lake screeching " Fuck Off Bitch" Tess smacked Lana across the face and put out her middle finger and swimming in the other direction, Lana was about to giver a piece of her mind when she heard someone walking across the woods and Lana turn to see who it was and was shocked and horrified to see a huge figure with a hockey mask on, the figure was walking. Lana could see a machete on the right side of his tattered pants and he was covered in blood and mud hold a chain and hook, she watched as the figure walked and then the figure stop and turn his head to stare at her and she was scared and screamed at what the figure did next in one quick movement the serial killer tossed and threw the chain with the sharp spiked hook into Lana's left arm and drag her out of the lake into his right hand. Tess, Lois, Lex and the others heard Lana scream saw with wide eyes filled with as this figure drag Lana out of the lake with some type of weapon and ran trying to get her away. Tess and Lois just stood where they were and couldn't believe what they saw. For Lois it was that same figure from earlier and for some reason she wasn't scared just intrigued , for Tess when she saw the figure what he did next frightened the rest of the group except for Tess and Lois. He ripped Lana's left arm off completely with such force that blood and pieces of one went on covering part of the lake and for some reason the figure just threw the victim to Lex with force that Lex slipped with a wounded Lana in the Lake. The figure turned his head towards Tess and Tess realizing that she was naked in the lake covered her breasts with one arm looking at the figure and looked at the hockey mask and recognized the scratch on the mask an automatically, indeed knew who he was and when she looked back threw the arm over and the arm landed next to Lois. Lois saw it and Tess and Lois looked at each other before looking back to where the figure was and he was gone. The group helped Lana and laid her on a bed trying to stop the blood. While taking care of Lana with a first aid kit, Tess walked and sat at the porch of the bunk next to Lois, Bart and Lex. " I thought I was hallucinating, I didn't think he was real" replied a stunned Lois, Bart was rubbing Tess and Lois's back and all turned and stayed shocked at Tess because of what she said **" that Homicidal Masked Man Is My Brother Clark Kent" **.


End file.
